gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki articles and growing... Content Fanfictions | Characters | Locations | Fanfiction Finales | Gumball Awards The Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki is a wiki that was founded on August 2, 2011 by GumbalFan2 (now GumballFan23). This wiki is dedicated for the fans of the TV show The Amazing World of Gumball on Cartoon Network who want to create their own fanfictions on this show. The term "Gumbapedia" refers to the many stories here that are organized as if in an encyclopedia. There are currently articles in which you can edit, and you can create more! Join in on other users of the wiki in the community blog, or get to know users better in a fast way with the wiki chat. Do you need help with anything? Ask Agentpman1, RainbowCupcakes/NiuuP or CandyAnaisWatterson777. The wiki usually changes, so more things will be added to the main page occasionally. Thank you for visiting this wiki, and have a nice time making you're own The Amazing World of Gumball stories! Many more Please note that this is the Gumball fanon wiki - NOT the actual Gumball wiki. To see the show's actual wiki, go here: Gumball Wiki. Quiz's "How did the gang go to Delmore in The Acceptance? By bus By a helicopter driven by Martha By Martha shape-shifted in a tank By a taco "If there will be a Christmas special" Yes No Don't know November-1: Chris and Jill were the secret couple. To see why, see their gallery. November-2: The gang arrived in Delmore by a helicopter driven by Martha. October: The Revenge of the Bad - or if you want to know more about the wiki's history - visit the Links section below. News The second biannual Gumball Awards are coming-up! Hope you have covered your nominees! New episodes and characters: Little Cobby, Fangy, Esther Bunny, and more... Latest Episode: Will Dr. Budur success to destroy Elmore and to steal Cobby? Or the gang will return in time to put the events in normal order? Stay tuned with the episode The Incredible Turn of Events (still in hiatus)! Also, expect what will happen in Happy Triplets Birthday, on November 27th (still undone)also, the biggest movie in January 2015, The Return of The Joy Virus, will get extending features every week, so stay tuned to the new events happening all around the wiki! Note: Some links have not been made yet and will be created soon. *Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki is a guide for new users, specifically teaching you about the features of the wiki. * is a page to help you learn how to write a proper article at Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. *Recent Blog Posts *Gumbapedia Fanon Fanfictions contains a full list of Fanfics written on the wiki. * TAWOG Fanon Wiki * TAWOG Fan Fiction Wiki * The Amazing World of Gumball FanFic Wiki * Gumball Fanon Randomness Wiki * The Amazing World of Fanons Wiki * Gumball Final Fantasy Wiki (SPIN-OFF) Note: Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki gives many thanks to Gun Wiki for creating the template used on this page. Help this wiki by making your own page! bgcolor=#C0C0C0 width=15 default=Page name buttonlabel=Go create! /createbox> Headline: Gumball2 has recently announced his retirement from the wiki. For more, read his blog I'm Resigning. The entire wiki thanks him for sharing his fanfictions with the rest of the community, and may they entertain generations more. *The wiki welcomes new user Link4908. For more info read his blog Hello Everybody. *The wiki also welcomes new user SmackTheGhost. For more read his blog Generic Introducion Post. Also see his answer to preventing self-voting in his blog Preventing Self-Voting on Polls. *Darwin 3288765 announcing his future plans for himself and the wiki. For more info read his blog My Future Plans for Myself and the Wiki. *Who does Gumball shoot?! You decide in MissingNo.'s blog Vote for my fanfictions climax! *The wiki also welcomes new user TheRobertsFamily3. Read Monty Grassblock Watterson, The Antcestor, and The Class for things he wrote. __NOEDITSECTION__ < Category:Gumbapedia Fanon Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse